If your ever
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: Drabbles Colection, AlphardxCygnus. Sempre puro. Nunca mais pecador.
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens utilizados são pseudo-pos, ou seja, eles são somente mencionados na árvore genealógica da Família Black. AlphardxCygnus, é incest e slash. O Cygnus é pai da Bellatrix, Narcissa e Andromeda e o Alphard o irmão dele expulso da árvore. **

**Essa coleção de Drabble falará do relacionamento deles, já tenho essa e mais uma escrita.**

* * *

**Jemals**

Sempre puro.

Permiti que queimassem seu nome da _nossa_ árvore, arrancando a única marca sua que ainda permanecia em toda a casa. Eu permiti que o arrancassem _de __mim_

O procurei no cigarro, no gosto da nicotina. Não o encontrei, Alphard, você nunca mais voltou, desfez sua promessa de ficar comigo para sempre, desfez-me em fragmentos.

Se existe mesmo um deus, como você dizia, ele não me ouve, esse deus não deixa que eu encontre o momento exato em que você transformou minha existência em vida. Queria poder voltar a viver, queria encontrá-lo novamente para achar o único instante que poderia resumir a minha vida. Talvez ela resuma-se simplesmente a você.

Você foi minha salvação, em quem eu confiei, foram nas suas páginas que eu fui escrito verdadeiramente, resumido em versos sem rima, descompassado, mas ainda assim complexo pela beleza que suas páginas davam àa minha escrita. Eu revelei-me sobre os seus dedos, escrevi minha vida em uma palavra: Alphard.

Eu esperarei por você, mesmo ainda que você não volte. Permanecerei sentado aqui, tragando o cigarro, olhando para a mancha que nunca poderá o substituir, tentando voltar no tempo para não permitir que o tirassem da minha vida assim. Seu erro foi com a sua família, mesmo que você se sentisse um estranho nela. Meu único erro foi querer sua alma para sempre ao meu lado, para que a sua vida resumisse aà minha. Sem você eu deixei de viver.

Você sempre será meu irmão, o que é capaz de trazer-me de volta a vida.

Sempre pecador.

* * *

**Jemals; ou seja: Sempre em Alemão. Drabble escrita para o II Challenge Drabble do Fórum 6v. Comentários posto a segunda. xD.**


	2. Nie

Nome do autor: Lucas Cefeu  
Título: Nie.  
Capa:Ship: Alphard/Cygnus  
Gênero: Romance/Family/Drama

* * *

**Os personagens utilizados são pseudo-pos, ou seja, eles são somente mencionados na árvore genealógica da Família Black. AlphardxCygnus, é incest e slash. O Cygnus é pai da Bellatrix, Narcissa e Andromeda e o Alphard o irmão dele expulso da árvore.**

* * *

**Nie**

* * *

Nunca puro.

Quando me queimaram da _nossa_ árvore vi seus olhos aceitando que nos separassem, mas suas mãos queriam encontrar as minhas. Você queria me proteger, mas falhou, mesmo sendo mais forte do que eu você nunca me protegeu, Cygnus, mas eu sempre lutarei com você.

Em meio a estranhos que eu era obrigado a chamar de pai e mãe, eu vi suas mãos fortes precisando de proteção, mas eu não fui capaz de protegê-lo de mim, sempre fui seu bem e seu mal. Sua família.

Você tinha os traços fortes do _seu_ pai, mas carregava a delicadeza no olhar como _sua_ mãe. , eEu nunca fui parecido com o resto da família, muito menos com você, mas quando sentia medo inconscientemente era o seu nome que eu chamava., eEra errado chamar seu nome, eu fui um erro, como os seus pais diziam.

Quando saíamos juntos, eu sempre pedia sua mão, eu fui seu guia. Seu ponto norte e sul, o santo que destruía sua alma. O santo pecador que deixava suas palavras bonitas, o santo demoníaco que o protegia do mundo, mas era incapaz de protegê-lo do amor que sentia por você.

Saí de casa, deixando para trás a única família que tive para trás, não pedi perdão pelos meus erros, eu _não_ errei com você, errei com a sua família, com os que eu chamava de pais sem que eles nunca tenham sido verdadeiramente.

Nós fomos muito mais do que irmãos.

Eu fui seu santo satânico, mas fui seu. Como nunca mais ninguém será.

Nunca mais pecador.

* * *

**Nie, ou seja; Nunca em Alemão.**

**Agredeço muito a B. Wendy pela ótima betagem! Obrigado mesmo, adorei muito a betagem. Por tanto essa essa drabble é dedicada para a Brenda e para a Tainara, por me aguentar no msn e por ter entrado, mesmo que virtualmente, na minha vida, obrigado mesmo Tai por não me fazer desistir dos meus plots malucos.**


End file.
